46th Army (Soviet Union)
The 46th Army was a Soviet Red Army field army during World War II. The army was formed on 1 August 1941 by order of the commander of the Transcaucasian Military District, dated 23 July 1941 based on the headquarters of the 3rd Rifle Corps. History 1941 On 23 August the army was assigned the task of defending the border between Turkey from the Black Sea to the mountains of Uch-Tapalyar and the coast of the Black Sea to the are of Poti-Sukhumi. On 1 September 1941 the army comprised the 4th, 9th, 47th Mountain, and the 224th Rifle Divisions, the 51st Fortified Region (УР), the 457, 647th Corps Artillery Regiments (кап), 547 гап of the Reserve of the Supreme High Command (RVGK), 151, 365, 388 озад, plus the 27th Fighter Aviation Division.BSSA 1 September 1941 1942 In June 1942 the army was assigned to cover the passes through the Caucasus Mountains from Mamison to Belorechenskoye. On 15 August 1942 the army defended the central passes against German attacks. The army participated in the liberation of Maikop and in February 1943 the city Krasnodar. 1943 In 24 August 1943 the army participated in the Donbass Strategic Offensive and crossed the Dnieper River. On 5 October 1943 the army fought a defensive battle to retain bridgeheads across the Dnieper River. On 25 October the army along with the 8th Guards Army participated in the Krivoy Rog Offensive. 1944 In 1944 the army participated in the liberation of Right-bank Ukraine and participated in the Nikopol-Krivoy Rog Offensive #30 January - 29 February#, the Bereznegovatoye-Snigirevka Offensive 6–18 March, and Odessa Offensive 26 Marh - 14 April 1944. In August and September 1944 the army participated in the Jassy–Kishinev Offensive offensive into Romania and Bulgaria. In October the Debrecen Offensive Operation in Hungary took place. From late October 1944 to February 1945 the army was involved in the Budapest Offensive. 1945 From mid March to Mid April the army participated in the Vienna Offensive. The army ended the war with its participation in the Prague Offensive. From July to September, the army was relocated to the Odessa Military District and on 25 September 1945 the army was disbanded. Assignment *Transcaucasian Front #1st Formation# - 23 August 1941 - 30 December 1941 *Causasian Front - 30 December 1941 - 28 January 1942 *Transcaucasian Military District - 28 January 1942 - 15 May 1942 *Transcaucasian Front #2nd Formation# - 15 May 1942 - 3 March 1943 *Reserve Front - 10 April 1943 - 15 April 1943 *Steppe Military District - April 1943 - 1 July 1943 *STAVKA - 24 July 1943 - 8 August 1943 *Southwestern Front - 8 August 1943 - 20 October 1943 *3rd Ukrainian Front - 20 October 1943 - 20 September 1944 *2nd Ukrainian Front 20 September 1944 - 25 September 1945 Commanders *Chernyak, Stepan, Lieutenant-General #July - December 1941# *Khadeev, Alexander, Major General #December 1941 - April 1942# *Sergatskov, Basil Fadeevich Major General #April - August 1942# *Leselidze Konstantin Lieutenant General #August 1942 - January 1943# 3 *A tall, Ivan Pavlovich, Major-General #January - February 1943# *Ryzhov, Alexander, Major General #February - March 1943# *Verbs, Vasily Major-General from October 1943 - Lieutenant-General #March 1943 - May 1944# *Shlemin, Ivan T., Lieutenant-General #May 1944 - January 1945# *Philipovsky, Mikhail Sergeyevich, Major-General #January - March 1945# *Petrushevsky, Alexander, Lieutenant-General #March - before the end of the war# References External links * www.tashv.nm.ru 046 Category:Military units and formations established in 1941 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1945